


Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop

by starsandcologne



Series: Klaine Valentines 2017 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: College!klaine au; The one where Kurt longs for a date with the new barsita.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop- Landon Pigg

Kurt would never consider himself nervous when it come to pursuing relationships, but thing is he's always been the one sought after.

So when the new barista hasn't even _asked_ for his number after two weeks, he's curious.

“Don't you think you sound a bit-”

“Conceited?” Santana pitches.

“No!” Rachel counters. “I'm just _suggesting_ that maybe you should ask him out.”

Kurt stops pacing, slightly stunned. He's never had to be the one to ask someone out. There was Chandler, and Sebastian’s endless chase of him at Dalton, and Adam from his freshman year-

“Do you even like him?” Santana asks. “Because if you're looking for some ass there's this bouncer that works nights with me-”

“I don't need one of your _minions_ , Satan,” Kurt snaps.

Santana doesn't even know the first thing about Blaine. How he's worn a bow tie everyday since he started, and hasn't repeated a single one. How he puts a smiling face on every cup of coffee he makes, because “you never know who's having a bad day”. The way his biceps flex just the slightest bit when he carries gallons of milk, or when he says good morning to Kurt his heart stops just a little.

Blaine has got to ask him out, Kurt thinks, because Kurt _can’t._

Four days later Blaine is scheduled to lock up with him (a plan most likely done by Artie) and Kurt is pulling keys out of his apron when Blaine stops him.

“I've been trying new mocha recipes!” He blurts out. “And you said you liked the red velvet muffins we had last month so um, if you're free...I could make you one?”

Kurt has to mental quiet the thrumming sound of his heart before he says yes.

Two cups of Blaine’s _incredible_ red velvet mochas later, and they still haven't locked up.

“Well I’d love to say, but i've got an 8am class in the morning, and i'm assuming NYU administration isn't as lenient as NYADA’s,” Blaine laughs as he heads to the door.

 _Now or never, now or never,_ Kurt whispers as he follows him.

“Do you want to go out? Sometime?” He asks, proud that he didn't swallow his tongue or die of embarrassment.

Blaine looks stunned for a second, then laughs, pressing a quick kiss to Kurt’s cheek.

“I don't know about you, but i think we just did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! And sorry this is going up so late :/


End file.
